


Bounding Rules For A Teenage Girl

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Hannah is actually the one whom gets Andy and Nina together [1]
Category: Everwood
Genre: F/M, Pissed Off!Hannah Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Jake has moved into Nina's; he feels like it's his right to rule Sam and Hannah's life. He decides to set down rules for the children; much to Hannah's displeasure. She soon turns on Nina; feeling that Nina was betraying her by allowing Jake to act like her father.</p><p>Can the two friends make amends? Or is their friendship soon to be beyond repair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounding Rules For A Teenage Girl

Hannah walked into the living room of Nina's house; to find Nina and Jake sitting together on the couch. They obviously had been waiting for her to come home; because when she walked in she saw that their heads whipped quickly to stare at her.

"Hey guys. Are you planning on going out tonight? Do you want me to watch Sam?" Hannah sat down on the over stuffed chair Jake had brought Nina after he convinced her to redo the down stairs of her home.

"No we are planning on dining in tonight." Nina said with a smile. "I don't want to take too much of advantage of your time Hannah."

"You aren't taking advantage of my time, Nina, I love spending time with Sam. He's like another brother to me." Hannah said.

"Sam feels like you are his older sister too him." Nina said with a smile. "He was always asking me when his sister would return all summer long. But seriously, Hannah, if at anytime you don't feel like watching Sam just let me know, and I can ask Delia too. Delia keeps telling me that she misses spending time with her 'brother'." Nina felt Jake stiffen next to her. But she wasn't going to feel bad about what she said about Delia Brown. She herself missed having Delia always underfoot. She felt like she lost a daughter when she cut herself off from Andy; all because of their stupid and very complicated feelings towards one another.

"We need to set some ground rules for you Hannah." Jake said sliding his arm from Nina so he could sit forward. "The first rule is that you are now on a strict curfew. You need to be in at 10pm Sunday – Thursday, and midnight Friday and Saturday. The second is that you must call Nina or I if you are not going to have dinner here with us at least two hours ahead of time. The third is that you have to ask Nina or I if you and Bright are planning on going out. The fourth is ..."

"You have no right to set rules for me Jake Hartman!" Hannah said shaking her head. "You are no relation to me. You have no right to control or even think of controlling my life." She quickly got to her feet, and was about to walk out when Nina's voice stopped her.

"The fourth is you are no longer allowed to spend so much time at Bright's apartment unless Amy is there with you." Nina said softly but firmly.

Hannah slowly turned around, and stared into Nina's eyes. "I can't believe that you are taking  _his_  side Nina." She spoke softly as she felt her glasses slip down to her nose. She brought her hand up to push her glasses back up to her ears.

Nina flinched at Hannah's tone when she spoke of Jake. But she didn't break eye contact with the young seventeen year old who was staring right back at her.

"Since when don't you trust me?" She didn't look over to Jake she kept her eyes firmly locked on Nina.

"This isn't a trust issue Hannah. And for the record I have never lost any trust in you." Nina stood to her feet and over to the teen. "I talked with your mother, and she agrees with these rules. Matter of fact she is surprised that these rules weren't in place when you first came to stay with me last year."

"Are these YOUR rules Nina or the interlopers." Hannah finally broke her stare in Nina's eyes to glare at Jake. She had finally vocally called Jake what she had always called him in her head.

"Jake isn't a interloper. I wish you wouldn't refer to him like that vocally, OR in your thoughts." Nina wrapped her arms across her chest. She knew that if she gave a inch she would back down knowing

Hannah's back ground. She knew that Hannah needed to be treated like a typical normal human being again; otherwise Hannah would be so behind for the rest of her life, and that would do so much damage to an all ready fragile soul.

"I'll call, and think about what Jake is anytime I want. You have no control over me Nina Feeney!" Hannah said folding her arms across her chest also. Heat flared up her neck and up to her face.

"Jake is my live in boyfriend. Granted he hasn't proposed to me, and I don't  _expect_  him to any time soon." Nina said in a meaningful voice letting Hannah know that Jake had told her about their little 'talk' earlier that week.

Hannah snorted through her nose. "What ever." She said flipping. "Doctor Brown is much better for you anyway." She said softly.

Nina quickly broke eye contact with the seventeen year old as she saw in the corner of her right eye Jake standing to his feet quickly, and balled his fists at his side. She sighed deeply as she turned back to the teenager who was staring very proudly in front of her.

"The rules stand as follows. Matter of fact I'm not done laying down the house rules. Rule number five is ..."

"You may not be done laying down the rules; but I'm done listening to them." With another dark look shot at Jake; Hannah turned around and stormed up the stairs.

"Hannah Rogers you come back down here we aren't finished." Nina shouted up the stair case. She blinked her eyes as the door slammed shut. She slowly turned around, and faced a very up tight Jake Hartman. "Well that went well." She smiled slightly, and shrugged her shoulders. She moved away from the stair case, and walked back into the newly re molded living room.

"Go after her!" Jake said in a stern voice. "If I had ever talked that way to my father or mother I wouldn't be sitting down for a month. Hannah needs to know that she can't run her own life yet, and she needs some hard discipline." Jake wrapped his arms across his chest as he glared at Nina.

" _Excuses me_!" Nina's head tossed back. "Why the hell are you glaring at me!" She had stopped when she was only five feet from him. "I stood by you! I let Hannah know that the ground rules were set, and that BOTH you and I are going to keep tabs on her!" Nina shook his head. "You are not Hannah Roger's father! You never will be. Don't even try to fill his shoes where Hannah is concerned; otherwise you will have two yelling women on your ass in this house!"

Jake continued glaring right on back with Nina. "You freaking wish it was Andy who was in this discussion with Hannah with you. Fuck you wish it was Andy who was living with you and Sam. Helping you with YOUR son. Fuck you wish it was Andy who fucks you so hard and make you come."

"What did you just say to me Jake Hartman!" Nina blinked rapidly, as she tried to keep the blush off her check. But she felt the blush over come her, and she just hoped that Jake just thought that she was red from anger. Which in a huge part she was; but deep down she admitted to herself that she hadn't gotten over her true feelings for Andy Brown; like how she led Andy to believe.

"Nothing. Let's just forget." Jake sighed through his nose. He had a pounding headache, and he wanted it to go away; he wanted it all to go away. He thought about the bottle of pills that he kept hidden in the very back of his cabinet in his office at the practice. He craved those pills; he needed those pills. "Look I have get to the office. I forgot I have some paper work that needs to be done before my patient comes in tomorrow." Without kissing Nina on the check like he usually did before leaving her; Jake just left the house in an angry storm slamming the front door behind him.

After Jake had left ten minutes ago; Nina was still standing where she was when he had stormed out of the house. She finally blinked as she turned around to face the stair case, and the front door. She walked to the stairs, and called out. "Sam let's go next door, and see what Delia and Doctor Brown are up to."

"Coming mom." Sam cried out as he walked out of his bedroom, and down the hall towards where the stair case was. He ran down in a rush, and almost ran straight into his mother.

"I guess you really want to go over to see Delia, and Andy don't you?" Nina laughed gently; as she grabbed hold of her son's shoulders to stop his on slaughter.

"Delia has a new game on her Game Cube that she promised that she'll teach me how to play." Sam said as he jerked to a stop in front of his mother. "Sides Doctor Brown also said I could borrow one of Ephram's CD's."

"Ok let's go than." Nina looked up the stairs and called up. "Hannah, Sam, and I will be next door at Andy's, if you want to come on over." She waited for the young teen to answer but only got silence.

 _Well at least Hannah is finally coming out of her shell, and acting like a typical teenager. Her mother will be happy to hear this. Too bad she decides to give the silence treatment to me through._ "Come on Sam." Nina said smiling down at her son. She nodded to the front door.

Sam ran out of the house ahead of his mother, and raced down the steps of the porch. and over to the Brown home. He didn't brother to knock on the kitchen door; because he, and his mother had an open door policy at the Brown home. Even through he, and his mom hadn't been over there since Jake moved in. "Hey Doctor Brown, is Delia up stairs?" Sam asked with an wave of his hand over at Andy who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hello Sam. Delia is up stairs." Andy watched with a huge smile on his lips as Sam Feeney rushed away from the open space that separated the living room to the large kitchen. He shook his head still amazed at how much energy that kid had.  _Poor Nina._

Speaking of Nina, Andy felt her eyes on him; so he slowly turned his head, and his mouth was set with a smile; but one sight of her face; his mouth turned into a frown. A deep one. He stood to his feet, and rushed over, and put his arms around Nina, and pulled her into a silent but firm hug. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

Nina just wrapped her arms around Andy's waist, and laid her head against his chest; as she closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever, she had missed his arms when there was a strain on their friendship. She buried her head into his chest trying to hide out from the rest of the world.

Andy simply held Nina as she gathered herself in his arms. This was such a familiar sight between these two neighbors and two best friends. Nina was truly Andy's  _only_ friend in the world. Besides Julia that was. But with Julia it was love, lust, gaining the top of the world, anger, betrayal. But Julia knew his soul as he knew hers. But with Nina it was love, friendship, compassion, understanding, and yes lust. But the lust came lastly, at least with Andy.

It felt like moments before that she had allowed herself to be in Andy's arms, and yet it felt like time had stood still; as it always did whenever she was this close to Andy Brown, the singer of her soul. But finally Nina took one last deep breath, and breathed in Andy's scent for the last time; as she knew that she had to pull away out of loyalty to Jake.

Nina slowly pulled away from Andy both physically, and emotionally, Andy Brown was no longer hers. She had made her choice, and she had to live with her choice, but she could see such sadness in his eyes as she pulled away. She regretted coming over seeking him. She didn't mean to cause Andy sadness; but it was too late to change her mind.

"I shouldn't have come." Nina backed away, and called out. "It's time to go Sam." She felt her voice chock.

"No! Don't go." Andy finally found his voice. "Sam go, and play with Delia." He called up the stairs. He moved over to Nina, and took her right hand into his left one and led her into the living room; sat down with her on the couch. Without removing his hand he turned his face so he could look at her full on. "What's troubling you Nin?" He softly asked.

"It's Hannah." Nina breathed. "I don't know what's gotten into her, Andy, she's just not the same girl she was when she first moved in." She smiled softly. "I'm glad that she has finally opened up, and become whom she truly is finally." She frowned. "But she is taking on a whole new aggressive attitude now."

"What happened?" Andy asked in a compassionate voice. He had honestly thought that Sam would be the child that Nina would be seeking advice for - not for several years that was - but Hannah. He was nonplussed. But at least Nina was beside him once more, and he felt as close to her as he always had; before he had learned of her past feelings for him - and his own feelings awakened.

"Mostly Hannah's problems are with Jake. She and I get along same as always - until this afternoon when I took Jake's side in the argument. I agree that Hannah needs more rules around the house now that she's dating, and getting out of her shell more." Nina frowned and felt the lines grow even deeper around her eyes, and her mouth. "She just turned on me like that." She snapped her fingers on her right hand suddenly.

Andy nodded his head in the knowing. "Ephram turned on me like that when he hit his teenage years. Matter of fact right before he hit puberty he turned on me." He put his hand over Nina's which was resting on the couch. "You will get through this, and this is great practice for when Sam; your natural born child becomes a teenager."

Nina simply just winkled her nose.

Andy smiled gently. "This is good that Hannah is acting like this, it means she's finally coming out of her shell."

**NINA'S HOME – HANNAH'S ROOM**

"I just can't believe that Nina is allowing Jake to walk over her. I mean this is her house after all. Jake is just a live in boy toy." Hannah sighed into her phone, it was against her right ear as she sat in her desk chair. After Nina had left with Sam, she had called Amy to complain about her hatred with Jake. "He's only the interloper here."

"Hannah -" Amy sighed on her end of the phone.

"What Amy, What!" Hannah gripped the phone harder.

Sighing, "Nothing."

"I just wish Doctor Brown would get the balls to grab Nina, and just simply take her. We all know – heck the whole Everwood knows that they belong together. Doctor Brown is Nina's soul mate after all. Granted Nina isn't Doctor Brown's – but he truly and deeply loves her." Hannah continued over Amy's sigh.

"Jake isn't  _all_  that bad, Han, a little too eager. But truly not that bad." Amy said in a firm but understanding voice.

"I need to get Jacob Hartman out of Nina's bed, and life. The sooner the better." Hannah over rode Amy's voice. "I'm going to get Ephram and Delia to help me. I know that they want their father and Nina together.

"You can be apart of this too, Ams. Bright too. I know that Bright should have some good ideas on how to stick it to Doctor Jake. Perhaps a way to run Doctor Jake out of Everwood for good." Sighing through the phone, "Truly don't now why the interloper ever came to Everwood in the first place."

"He knew that Doctor Brown lived here. He wanted to be close to his hero." Amy said. "My dad can't stand him. Dad says that Jake's smile is too wide and shiny – that for a plastic surgeon, Jake, sure does show the part."

"So I can count on Doctor Abbott's help also." Hannah said with a smile.

"What about Sam?" Amy said instead of agreeing to include her father in the scheme. She would wait to see how far Hannah was willing to go; before she told her father. She didn't want him involved in anything childish. But, if the situation needed an adult to help than she knew her father would gladly step up to the plate.

"Sam is too young. He considers Jake as a father figure." Hannah's eyes glinted. "He all ready has a father. Even through Carl lives in Denver and all. At least Sam goes to see his father anytime he wants too. Sam also has his  _second_ father, Doctor Brown. Sam doesn't need another male figure in his life."

Amy sighed, "I don't want to hurt either Nina or Sam. They both like Jake. They seem to make a nice little fam-"

"They are not a family Amy Abbott. Don't you ever say it again. Don't even imply it." Hannah pulled the phone from her hear and hit the off button. She threw it onto her bed.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
